Lullaby
Lullaby is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is first and the title track from their third full-length studio album Present: YOU. The music video was released on September 17, 2018. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 한낮에 꾸는 꿈 믿기지 않을 뿐 여전히 난 거짓말 같아 눈 떠보면 너의 품 안도의 한숨 Girl 네가 부르는 내 이름 뭐든 널 거치면 아름다워져 새로 피어나 I bloom Bloom 놀라워 넌 뭘 좀 알아 갈수록 더 더 fallin’ 두근거림은 멈추지 않아 매일 더 해 Girl 속삭이는 모든 언어들 감미롭게 날 파고들어 막을 수 없어 막을 생각 없어 계속해서 널 찾고 있는 건 나야 한시도 떨어질 수 없어 계속해서 널 곁에 두고 싶어 Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby 매일매일 더 원해 Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical 헤어날 수 없어 너에게서 네게 취한 듯이 끌려 이 기분이 계속될 수 있게 I want it, I want it 무거워진 눈이 감겨 이 순간이 영원할 수 있게 I want it, I want it You make me ay, ay, ay You make me 스르르 천천히 잠들어 You make me ay, ay, ay 다정히 불어오는 바람처럼 머릴 쓰다듬는 손길 조금 날이 선 햇빛 나른한 이 분위기 완벽해 두근거림은 멈추지 않아 매일 더 해 네가 가린 손에 어두워져도 it’s okay 어둠도 밝게 느껴지는 이유 그건 it’s you 막을 생각 없어 계속해서 널 찾고 있는 건 나야 한시도 떨어질 수 없어 계속해서 널 곁에 두고 싶어 Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby 매일매일 더 원해 Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical 헤어날 수 없어 너에게서 네게 취한 듯이 끌려 이 기분이 계속될 수 있게 I want it, I want it 무거워진 눈이 감겨 이 순간이 영원할 수 있게 I want it, I want it 꿈이라면 날 깨우지 말아줘 철없이 영원을 바래 끝없이 너를 원해 달콤한 목소리로 가득 채워줘 지금 이 순간 stay with me Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby 매일매일 더 원해 Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical 깨어날 수 없어 너에게서 Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical |-|Romantization = hannaje kkuneun kkum mitgiji aneul ppun yeojeonhi nan geojitmal gata nun tteobomyeon neoye pum andoye hansum Girl nega bureuneun nae ireum mwodeun neol geochimyeon areumdawojyeo saero pieona I bloom Bloom nollawo neon mwol jom ara galsurok deo deo fallin’ dugeungeorimeun meomchuji ana maeil deo hae Girl soksagineun modeun eoneodeul gammirobge nal pagodeureo mageul su eopseo mageul saenggak eopseo gyesokhaeseo neol chatgo itneun geon naya hanshido tteoreojil su eopseo gyesokhaeseo neol gyeote dugo shipeo Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby maeilmaeil deo wonhae Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical heeonal su eopseo neoegeseo nege chwihan deushi kkeullyeo i gibuni gyesokdwel su itge I want it, I want it mugeowojin nuni gamgyeo i sungani yeongwonhal su itge I want it, I want it You make me ay, ay, ay You make me seureureu cheoncheonhi jamdeureo You make me ay, ay, ay dajeonghi bureooneun baramcheoreom meoril sseudadeumneun songil jogeum nari seon haetbit nareunan i bunwigi wanbyeokhae dugeungeorimeun meomchuji ana maeil deo hae nega garin sone eoduwojyeodo it’s okay eodumdo balkge neukkyeojineun iyu geugeon it’s you mageul saenggak eopseo gyesokhaeseo neol chatgo itneun geon naya hanshido tteoreojil su eopseo gyesokhaeseo neol gyeote dugo shipeo Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby maeilmaeil deo wonhae Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical heeonal su eopseo neoegeseo nege chwihan deushi kkeullyeo i gibuni gyesokdwel su itge I want it, I want it mugeowojin nuni gamgyeo i sungani yeongwonhal su itge I want it, I want it kkumiramyeon nal kkaeuji marajwo cheoreopshi yeongwoneul barae kkeuteopshi neoreul wonhae dalkomhan moksoriro gadeuk chaewojwo jigeum i sungan stay with me Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby maeilmaeil deo wonhae Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical kkaeeonal su eopseo neoegeseo Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical |-| English Ver. = This girl is like a dream My wildest fantasy And right when I think I’m gon’ wake up She’s pullin’ me right back in To serenity Girl I can’t believe you’re so unreal Oh it’s just somethin’ about the way you move You’re like a flower in bloom It’s crazy how you can make me Forget what I’ve been doin’ Oh it’s a problem and growin’ more and more each day Girl whisper your sweet nothings in my ear ‘Cause every word can speak to my soul It’s outta my control Oh when you say my name It sounds like a song And I’d listen all day long Oh I don’t understand it But I can’t turn it off Baby don’t ever stop Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby Oh it’s so hypnotizin’ Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical I wanna hear you sing it every night I can’t help this feelin’ Like I know your secrets Hope it lasts forever, I want it, I want it Whisperin’ so gently Eyelids gettin’ heavy Make it last forever, I want it, I want it You make me ay, ay, ay You got me driftin’ in and out of this slumber You make me ay, ay, ay I know for sure I never wanna wake up Lovin’ the touch of your fingers In my hair it still lingers Tell me is it truth or fiction baby Still can’t believe you and me are makin’ music each day Anythin’ from your lips got me thinkin’ it’s all okay I don’t need fortune or the fame As long as I’m with you Oh when you say my name It sounds like a song And I’d listen all day long Oh I don’t understand it But I can’t turn it off Baby don’t ever stop Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby Oh it’s so hypnotizin’ Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical I wanna hear you sing it every night I can’t help this feelin’ Like I know your secrets Hope it lasts forever, I want it, I want it Whisperin’ so gently Eyelids gettin’ heavy Make it last forever, I want it, I want it If I’m dreaming, don’t ever wake me up I wanna hear your melody, the only thing I could need ‘Cause if I had to live without you I’d be lost And in this moment, I want more Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical Sweet lullaby Oh it’s so hypnotizin’ Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical I wanna hear you sing it every night Sweet talk to me babe It’s magical |-| Chinese = |-| Spanish = Audio Spotify Original= |-| English Ver.= |-| Chinese Ver.= |-| Spanish Ver.= |-| Instrumental= Video links *"Lullaby" Official Music Video **Teaser **GOT7 x adidas "Lullaby" Performance Video ***"Lullaby" Track Spoiler ***"Lullaby" (English Ver.) Track Spoiler ***"Lullaby" (Chinese Ver.) Track Spoiler ***"Lullaby" (Spanish Ver.) Track Spoiler *Lyric Clip: **Lyric Clip "Lullaby" **Lyric Clip "Lullaby" (English Ver.) **Lyric Clip "Lullaby" (Chinese Ver.) **Lyric Clip "Lullaby" (Spanish Ver.) *Dance Practice: **"Lullaby" Dance Practice (Suit Ver.) **"Lullaby" Dance Practice (Boyfriend Ver.) **"Lullaby" Dance Practice (Pajama Ver.) Category:GOT7 Category:Title Track Category:Present: YOU Category:Songs